The Shot in the Dark
Previous. Hela Hyde now free with only Mz. Hyde's words to restrain her, begins to meet the lodgers of the society. First she meets Catt Hatter. Catt Hatter: Oh, hello there. Hela Hyde: Hello, Catt. Happy to see me~? Catt Hatter: Do you mean, am I happy to see you wearing your own face instead of Helen's? In a manner of speaking, I suppose I am. *She said heavily without even a trace of a smile.* Hela Hyde: *She chuckled softly, studying Catt's face with curiosity glinting in her cold eyes.* That's one way to interpret my question... Catt Hatter: *Catt took a breath before responding.* It's good to see you, whoever you might be today. Would you care for some tea? I'd like to get to know you better. Hela Hyde: You can't be serious... *Hela smirked and crossed her arms across her chest, a hint of disbelief in her tone.* Catt Hatter: *Catt nodded.* Oh I'm quite serious. Did I not say I would be your friend no matter what? Hela Hyde: *Her smirk vanished as she narrowed her eyes, gritting her teeth.* I'm no friend of yours, Hatter, and you best keep that in mind unless you'd like a knife in your heart... Catt Hatter: *Catt flinched at the harsh words, but did her best to retain her composure.* D-duely noted, but please, call me Catt. Now what kind of tea would you like? Despite her best intentions and efforts, she was scared of Hela. Being afraid of her troubled friend made the guilt that already situated itself in her stomach even heavier. But she meant what she said, she wasn't going to run no matter what.* Hela Hyde: Sorry, but I'm not interested in your little tea party. *Hela growled, pulling out a small knife engraved with beautiful carvings of plants.* So, if you want to get to know me, I suggest you start with what I do in my free time... Catt Hatter: O-oh? *Catt asked, staring nervously at the knife.* And what's that? Hela Hyde: *A cold smile spread across her face, showing too many teeth.* Have you ever been hunting before? Catt Hatter: Um, not in the typical sense? *Catt said, trying to block out the memories from The Haunted Library. She swallowed,* It does seem, interesting, though... Hela Hyde: Great. I'll allow you to join me, then... *She turned away, then paused, tilting her head.* And if you try anything, I will not hesitate to harm you... Catt Hatter: I believe you. Catt's voice was uncharacteristically grave as she followed Hela's lead.* Hela Hyde: *Hela climbed the stairs to her bedroom, stepping inside. The room was completely void of the papers that had once covered every available surface and the wardrobe belonging to Hela was unlocked and open.* Has Mz. Hyde taught you to use a weapon yet, Hatter? Catt Hatter: Just the rapier. Catt answered, looking around the room. Without all the papers and books cluttering every surface the room almost had a weightless feeling to it. She also noticed that the fireplace looked like it had been cleaned recently.* Where'd all the paperwork go? Hela Hyde: I... Put it all away. *Hela said with a slight smile, pulling a pistol from one of the drawers.* Catt Hatter: You burned it, didn't you? *She asked sadly, staring at the fireplace. I'm sorry I couldn't save more of your research Helen. I just hope what I did save was something important. Lost in thought, she didn't turn to see the pistol.* Hela Hyde: *Hela shrugged, turning and aiming the gun at Catt's head.* Burning, putting away, same thing. *Smiling wider now, she cocked the gun, the mechanism clicking.* Catt Hatter: *Catt's head twitched up at the sound, as a chill raced up her spine. But she didn't turn, she didn't want to see.* That was a clever trap... *She murmured softly.* Hela Hyde: This isn't my first time hunting... *Hela responded cooly, taking a step closer and pressing the cold muzzle of the gun against the back of Catts head.* Now, I'm going to check your pockets... One sudden move and I'll have to call the maids to take the stains out of the carpet... Catt Hatter: Okay. *Catt answered in the same low monotone, a glazed look in her eyes. Inside she felt as if her personality had shut down from the terror, leaving just the hard rational to fend for itself. She didn't move as Hela pulled the pocket watch and journal out of her pockets, leaving them bare.* Hela Hyde: *Hela tucked Catts belongings into her pocket, removing the gun from her head. It was still trained on her, although she didn't seem to care about her gun anymore.* Hmm, you don't carry much... *She slowly looked up, staring at the hat as she recalled bits and pieces of Helen's time inside of it.* Take off your hat and toss it aside, unless you'd like me to do it for you... Catt Hatter: *Catt, per Hela's instructions, slowly and stoically removed her hatt and gently tossed it on the floor. Everything felt distant, numb and slightly muffled. She wasn't sure if she wanted to change that, given present circumstances.* Hela Hyde: Is this the first time you've been at gunpoint, Hatter? *Hela asked as she reached to pick up the hatt, smiling though her aim never left Catt. Her hands touched carpet. She frowned, glancing quickly at it before returning her gaze to Catt and reaching again, only to miss once more.* What on Earth...? How do I pick it up?! Catt Hatter: Yes. *She replied. Even her memory was hazy. Had there been guns leveled at her in the Library? She didn't think so, but she couldn't remember anything clearly enough to say. She blinked at Hela's exclamation, her locked-down mind failing completely to comprehend what was being asked of her, she stared straight ahead.* I, don't understand the question. Hela Hyde: The hat! How do I pick it up?! *Hela growled, grabbing for it as her frustration began to build. She didn't understand! It was almost as if the hat was moving.* Catt Hatter: I've never understood that thing. *Catt intoned, still unmoving.* Maybe it needs to be handed to you? Hela Hyde: *Hela straightened up and a growl rumbled in her throat.* Don't tell me you don't understand it! You've hat it for as long as anyone here has known you! *She grabbed hold of Catt's shirt, yanking her close and pressing the muzzle of the gun to her temple.* Now tell me how to pick up the hat! Catt Hatter: *Still numb, she barely reacted to the assault. Staring blankly into Hela's eyes she said,* I woke up with the hat laying next to me about four and a half years ago, when my memories begin. I don't know where it came from or how it works, this is the first time someone else has tried to pick it up. What I do know is that it never falls off, and whenever I've handed it to someone they've been able to hold it. Hela Hyde: *Hela let go, pushing her towards the hat and pointing the gun to the ceiling, firing once.* Well, I suggest you figure out how to give it to me before I shoot you full of lead... *She spoke in a strained tone, finding Catts sudden slowness irritating.* Catt Hatter: *Catt fell to one knee and covered her ears at the gunshot. Oh, no. Her emotions were beginning to come back online, she didn't want that. She really didn't want that! Her hands quavered as she reached out for the hat and shakily picked it up. She stood and held the hat out to Hela with wide eyes, but no other emotion making its way to her face just yet.* Hela Hyde: *Hela snatched the hat and peered inside. Nothing. It was just a hat. She chuckled softy, closing her eyes as she sorted out the turmoil of feelings roaring inside of her.* You think you're so clever, don't you, Hatter? Catt Hatter: C-clever? *She stammered, voice beginning to tremble. Why did she have to start feeling scared now? Now was the worst time to be scared! Unless something happened to improve her mood soon, Hela was almost certainly going to use that pistol to deadly effect.* Hela Hyde: Don't think I'm not onto you and your little tricks... I know there's supposed to be a room inside this hat... I know because Helen has seen it used many times and even climbed into it herself... Now you're going to help me get into that room... *Hela returned her gaze to Catt, not a trace of emotion in her eyes.* Understand? Catt Hatter: *A cold feeling of dread dripped down her neck into her stomach. If the room wasn't open, then naught was going to change that. The hat decided when and who it let in, but it didn't seem likely that Hela would believe that. Her breath started catching in her throat as her mind struggled frantically to come up with an alternative solution, finding none.* N-no tr-ricks. It does-sn't allw-ways ap-pear, I d-on't con-ntrol it. *Her voice's inability to work normally added the fear of annoying Hela with improper speech to the horrible concoction of cacophonous emotion that was already making her nauseous. But it refused to stabilize, which only made the terror worse.* If-f I cou-uld, I w-would mak-ke i-it op-pen, but-it does-n't list-ten to-o me! Tears began to slide down her cheeks in desperation as she silently begged that Hela would believe her. Helen, I'm sorry. You were fighting her for so long all on your own, and in the end I couldn't help you. She thought despairingly, Are you stuck watching this from inside your own head? Trapped behind your shadow, like the moon in an eclipse?* Hela Hyde: *Hela was silent for a long while, a flicker of rage stealing across her otherwise deadpan expression.* ...I see... *Her tone was resolved, the voice of one who had finally come to a decision. She rubbed her thumb on the barrel of her gun, almost seeming to be stroking it.* You probably want your hat back... Catt Hatter: You s-ure? *Catt asked, confusedly reaching out to receive her hat. The long silence, and the way Hela had spoken, did nothing to assuage the emotions churning in her stomach.* Hela Hyde: *Hela jerked the hat out of reach, her eyes narrowing.* I never said I'd give it back... *A faint smile began to form and she cocked the gun once more.* But don't worry, I'll be sure to leave its ashes with your dead body... Catt Hatter: M-my...? *Catt felt the blood drain out of her face, her vision became dark and spotted with stars. As tears spilled afresh from her eyes she buried her face in her hands and sobbed.* I-I'm sorry I couldn't protect y-you Helen, I couldn't even p-protect myself! Her legs threatened to give way under her as she continued weeping into her hands.* Hela Hyde: Shut up!! *Hela snarled and hurtled the hat aside, her gun once again raised and aimed to drive the bullet straight into the sobbing girl's skull. She paused, only for a second, not out of pity or because of second thoughts, but to steady her hand which had begun to tremble from rage. Breathe in, breathe out. Then she squeezed the trigger.* There was the loud bang of a gunshot and blood, along with Hela standing unflinching as she stared at what used to be Catt.* A prisoner in her own body, powerless to save her friend, Helen could only watch.* C-Catt? Catt?! Oh God, please don't be dead! Y-You can't die! Our walk-! We n-never-! Oh god, this is all my fault... I... Outside of Helen's room... Mz.Hyde: *As soon as the sound reached her ears, Mz. Hyde went running to the source of the sound. After sprinting and jumping up a few flights of steps, she reached Helen's door, only to find a panicked Sozo locked out.* Sozo! What's wrong?! Catt Hatter: Nothing! *He shouted kicking down the door. He was surprisingly strong for his size.* The door was just stuck. Mz.Hyde: *Before entering, Mz. Hyde summons her needle. When she enters, she is faced with a stunned Sozo.* Sozo what's wr-! Mz. Hyde stood in shock at the sight of Hela with a gun in her hand, and a bleeding Catt on the floor. Tears started to well up in her eyes.* C-catt... Catt Hatter the Narrator: *(Sozo! The gun!) The narrator barked in his head* Hela Hyde: *Helas head snapped to the side at the sounds, grinning.* Oh, hello... Come to join the party? *She turned, cocking the gun once more as a flicker of hunger danced in her eyes.* I'm afraid you've both just missed Catt... Catt Hatter: *He lunged and ripped the pistol from the woman's hand and threw it out the door. It cleared the banister and clattered to the great hall's floor.* Mz.Hyde: *At the sound of the gun clattering on the floor, Mz. Hyde goes to Catt. She lifts up Catt's head and shakes her.* C-catt?! Catt?! Can you hear me?! Catt Hatter: *Even though Catt's body still retains a lifelike warmth, she doesn't respond. Her head flopping loosely from her shoulders.* Mz.Hyde: N-no... Hela Hyde: : *Hela growled, jerking her hand back and watching Sozo through slitted eyes.* You're not half bad... *She took a step back, instinctively reaching for the hilt of her knife.* Catt Hatter the Narrator:(Knife!) Catt Hatter: *Sozo caught Hela's wrist as the knife came sailing through the air towards him.* Too slow! *He snapped, flipping Hela over onto the desk.* Hela Hyde: *Hela winced and gasped as the air was knocked out of her, gritting her teeth in rage. She rolled, dropping to the floor and backing away, knowing this wouldn't end well if she didn't think of something fast.* Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde stands up with her head down, zombie-like. Her voice is barely audible.* She's gone. Catt Hatter: Impossible. *Sozo scoffed, moving to block Hela's escape route.* Mz.Hyde: She got shot in the head, Sozo. I don't think she's going to come back. Catt Hatter: But, she can't. *He said, giving Mz. Hyde a confused look.* Mz.Hyde: Sozo...just...take her out of here. Hela Hyde: *Hela glanced at Sozo, seeing he seemed distracted and bolted for the door, silently cursing her inactivity recently. Already she could feel her heart beating like it would leap out of her chest.* Catt Hatter: *Quick as a flash, Sozo shot out his leg and tripped Hela as she sprinted past. She landed hard, sprawling on the ground. Sozo walked over and placed his bare foot on her spine.* Don't do that again. *He said before turning to Mz. Hyde.* No, I mean she can't die. She never has before, why would this be differen? Mz.Hyde: I DON'T CARE RIGHT NOW! JUST GET HER OUT OF HERE! Catt Hatter: *Sozo walked over to where she lay crumpled on the carpet. Stooping, he could tell that it was true. Catt was dead. He carefully scooped her limp form into his arms, making sure to grab her hatt before he left. This doesn't make any sense, and where am I supposed to take her anyway? He thought as he exited the room.* Catt Hatter: *In the hallway, Sozo heard a voice. (Hey Sozo!)* Wha? Who's there? *He asked looking around, but there wasn't anyone to be seen.* (Not important. I need you to do as I say quickly! There isn't much time!) Why would I listen to you? (Because if you do, you will clear your life debt!) He pondered for a moment before answering.* What do you want me to do? _____________________________________________________________________________________ Catt felt the bullet crash through the front of her skull and tear it's way through her brain, her head rocked back on her neck as she fell. When she hit the floor, she thought it was rather odd that she could still think. Maybe being dead wasn't so scary after all? In fact, it felt like someone was holding her. Wait, what was that sensation in her wrist? Ow! She hadn't been shot there, what the- Ow!* Ow! *Catt said sitting bolt upright and attempting to tear her wrist from Sozo's teeth.* Let go of my wrist! *She demanded, and Sozo was so shocked he let his mouth fall wide open.* In the mean time... Mz.Hyde: *Suddenly, a block of ice three feet thick engulfs Hela's foot. She looks down to see Mz. Hyde's needle in the floor next to her foot.* Do you really think that I would ever let you go? She walks over and removes the needle, and the ice still remains. * Do you really think I'd ever set you free? If you do I'm sad to say, it simply isn't so. She goes to the door and closes it before stabbing her needle in the door. When she removes it, the door is sealed with a wall of ice. She slowly turns to Hela, becoming more and more angry every second.* You will never get away from ME! Hela Hyde: *Hela grimaced, a jolt of pain running down her spine as she glared at blonde. Her gaze faltered, though, at the sight of her escape route made impassible.* Mz.Hyde: I thought I told you...that if you harmed anyone in my family that there would be consequences...and you killed the one person in perhaps the entire world...who saw something in you...why? Hela Hyde: For the same reasons I always kill... Hela answered as she examined the ice which held her foot still, the area already numb.* Besides, why I did it shouldn't matter... She's dead and it can't be changed by something as simple as motive... Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde doesn't answer as she goes over to Helen's desk. She removes the blue thread from her needle and pulls out a new thread color: black. She starts threading it.* Hela Hyde: *Hela struggled to move her foot, cursing under her breath.* You're going to give Helen and I frostbite it you don't take this off... It's not like I can leave the room now. Mz.Hyde: I'm not sure if either of you will be moving anything soon. She finishes threading her needle, and the metal turns into black onyx.* Tell me, Hela, have you ever heard of Pompeii? Hela Hyde: Yes... The city that was built near a volcano and hundreds of people were buried in ash and lava... *Hela responded slowly, her tone cautious.* You don't plan on killing me, do you? Mz.Hyde: I don't know actually. This is an entirely new thread. I have tested it on objects and small insects, and they have all turned into onyx statues....but I haven't tested it on anything bigger...and the insects didn't survive... Catt Hatter: *''Thunk.'' Something hit the icebound doors from outside.* Hela Hyde: *Hela growled and tried to pull her foot out of the ice.* You can't test that on me! You don't know what will happen to Helen! *She yelled, her heart speeding up at the thought of her own death coming so soon.* Mz.Hyde: I remember once Helen talked about how she would be proud to die for the sake of science...and this was made with a very dangerous type of alchemy...her subject of study... She looks in the reflection of the onyx and notices Hela's fear. She turns towards her.* And now, in what could be your final moments, do you realize how precious life is...and feel the fear of losing it. Catt Hatter: *''Wham!'' It struck the doors again, the ice on the inside cracking.* Hela Hyde: *Hela gritted her teeth at Mz Hyde's words, flinching at the sudden noise beyond the door.* I'd answer but it seems someone wants in... Shouldn't you get the door? Mz.Hyde: * Mz. Hyde throws the icey spool at the door, resealing it in an even bigger sheet of ice.* I think the ice is starting to melt. She holds up the needle.* Any last words? Catt Hatter: *Just as she was about to lunge, a hand shot out and seized her wrist. When she turned to look, she saw Catt with blood still on her face. While one eye met Mz. Hyde's glare evenly, the other looked half asleep and gazed at her shoulder.* Don't. Hela Hyde: *Hela went pale, her mouth dropping open although no words came out. She's alive... How could she be alive?! Catt took a bullet to the head, even Mz. Hyde said she was dead! ''A sudden cold overtook her and she trembled, staring wide eyed at the reanimated Catt.* You... You can't be alive... It's impossible... Catt Hatter: Some-one ''owed me a l-life debt, and now they've payed u-up. Her speech was halting and slightly slurred, as if it was difficult for her to form words. Catt's wall-eyed stare flicked to her for a moment.* I said no m-matter wh-what, and-d I me-ant it! Hela Hyde: *Hela stood in stunned silence, her eyes never leaving Catt's face. The cold had seeped into her very bones and only by gritting her teeth could she prevent them from chattering. She can't die. I shot her in the head and she came back minutes later. This isn't fair. I don't want to die. They can't kill me! ''She thought as helplessness turned to rage. Blinking back the tears that had begun to well up, she bared her teeth at Catt.* You're an idiot coming back to face me! Catt Hatter: I didn't. She said flatly.* I came b-back to save you. Hela Hyde: *Hela let out a choked laugh, sneering and trembling with emotion.* What kind of person comes back from the dead to save their killer? Catt Hatter: I'd like to think a g-good one. *Catt replied softly.* Hela Hyde: This... This is nothing... You're just trying to use me! I don't care if you save my life, it won't change anything! Hela snapped, hearing her heartbeat pulse in her ears. This went against everything she believed in...* Catt Hatter: ...I know. She said, finally releasing Mz. Hyde's wrist and walking over. As something continued to beat on the icebound door and shriek in frustration, Hela noticed Catt's knuckles were battered and bloody. As if she had been railing against something with all her strength. She took Hela by the shoulders and wrapped her in a snug embrace.* B-but I don't care, I made a promise. Hela Hyde: *Hela shuddered at her touch, her voice dropping to a throaty growl as every muscle went rigid.* Don't touch me... You're supposed to be dead... I killed you... Catt Hatter: Heh, I know, I w-was there.*Catt chuckled. Continuing to hold her friend, she soothingly stroked her long dark hair.* Shh... you're ok-kay... Hela Hyde: Get off! Hela demanded and jerked her head away from Catts hand, her eyes blazing. Her blood was roaring in her ears, each beat of her heart coming sooner than the last.* I don't if care it takes killing you again! I will get you to stop this! Catt Hatter: Heh, I know you don't. *Catt said squeezing tighter.* But you need some hugs every once in a while too. Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde is just standing there, trying to process everything.* C-catt... Catt Hatter: Don't Hur-rt her. *Catt said, her voice thick and halting. She met her friend's gaze unevenly.* Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde's grip on the needle lessens and it falls to the floor. Her body starts to shake uncontrollably as tears stream down her face.* C-catt... Catt Hatter: *Catt cocked her head to one side curiously and her eyes realign themselves, both fixing on Mz. Hyde properly.* Wh-at? Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde falls to her knees, sobbing.* I'm sorry. Catt Hatter: Um...For wh-at for? *She asked, seemingly oblivious to her repetition.* Mz.Hyde: I-I wasn't t-there! I wasn't there with y-you! Catt Hatter: Not your fa-ult. I ap-proached Hela a-lone, I knew full how big a well risk-k it was. *Catt consoled softly, still unaware of her verbal shuffling.* Mz.Hyde: A-and then I tried to turn H-Hela into a statue...w-which could've k-killed her t-too... a-and now you have brain damage! Catt Hatter: *Catt straightened her head and her eyes fell back out of alignment.* You were angr-y, and try-ing to protect what you ca-re about. No one would bl-ame you for that. *She knelt and hugged her friend. She hadn't understood what Mz. Hyde meant by saying she had 'dambergaine,' but Mz. Hyde needed comforting right now. She'd ask later.* Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde hugs and squeezes Catt.*I-I thought I lost you! Catt Hatter: Oh, hush. I'm not going an-y where! *Catt squeezed back, burying her face in her weeping friend's shoulder.* Mz.Hyde: *The two hold each other for a few minutes, until Mz. Hyde finally stops crying.* W-we need to get y-you to a doctor. Catt Hatter: But, I'm fi-ne. *Catt said confusedly, tilting her head once more, eyes realigning.* I me-an, for one some who just got sh-ot I feel pretty good! Mz.Hyde: L-let's just...make sure. Sometimes we feel fine when we're not. She turns back to Hela.* And YOU! She stomps on the ice block, setting Hela's foot free.* This might be Helen's room, but it's your PRISON CEll! She takes Catt's hand and leads her out the door before closing, locking it, and freezing it once again. Hela is trapped.* Catt Hatter: *When Mz. Hyde took Catt's hand, she noticed her knuckles were battered and bleeding slightly.* If it will ma-ke you feel bet-ter. *She followed her friend's lead, occasionally wobbling but not to the point of falling.* Don't be h-ard on her, she's not a-ll ba-d. Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde sighs.* I know Catt. But I just don't want anyone getting hurt. Don't worry, I'll bring her food and there's the bathroom in there... she'll be fine once she...calms down. She leads Catt down to the infirmary.* Here, before we go to the hospital, let's patch up your knuckles. Catt Hatter: Ok-ay. She said, taking a seat on one of the nearer beds.* But wh-at a-re we going to s-ay? "This girl just got shot in the he-ad, a-nd she's alive now, but could you give her a look over a-ny w-ay?" Mz.Hyde: It'll be shocking yes, but you're not the first one. Back in America, a guy got a railroad pike shot through his brain and survived. Heck, he was even conscious when they got him to the hospital! Catt Hatter: But there's no ''wound. *Catt pointed out, lifting her bangs. Sure enough the skin was smooth and hole-free. There wasn't even the trace of a scar, nothing besides the drying blood to even indicate she had ever been shot.* Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde starts bandaging one of Catt's hands.* I don't know Catt...you just... don't sound right. Catt Hatter: Oh, I didn't know I could sound left. *Catt joked, looking to brighten her friend's mood. Mz. Hyde's gentle hands felt nice as they wrapped the bandages. She liked being taken care off like this, it felt warm and safe. Like a big cozy blanket fresh out of the dryer. She sighed happily.* Mz.Hyde: *After a few minutes, Mz. Hyde finishes wrapping Catt's hands.* Does that feel better? Catt Hatter: Ye-ah. But I re-ally don't want to go to the hospital. *She closed her eyes.* Please don't m-ake me... Mz.Hyde: I don't want to take you to the hospital either, but I just want to make sure you're okay. Catt Hatter: I won't go. *She said, curling into a ball and shaking her head.* I'm not getting poked a-nd prodded in uncomfort-able places! Mz.Hyde: But Hen's at the hospital! Maybe he can help! Catt Hatter: I a-in't goin! My clothes st-ay on! *She buried her face in her knees.* Mz.Hyde: Don't you trust Hen? Catt Hatter: I don't c-are who it is, I'm keeping my clothes on. *Catt pouted from inside her ball.* Mz.Hyde: But we're not going for your body, we're going for your head! Catt Hatter: Promise? *Catt asked, peeking out over her knees.* Mz.Hyde: I promise. Catt Hatter: Ok-ay...*Catt uncurled her legs, setting her feet back on the floor.* C-an we get my h-att before we go? Mz.Hyde: Here. I got it as we were leaving. She puts the hatt on Catt's head.* Catt Hatter: Thank you. Catt softly smiled, feeling better already.* Mz.Hyde: *She smiles and puts her hand in Catt's, and leads her out.* Next. Discussions Obtained From Role-Playing page for pg. 54 The Adventures of Hela Hyde Category:Main Plot Category:Hela's Arc